


Bad Girl

by msgenevieve



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Canon Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Het, Unresolved Sexual Tension, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She used to be a bad girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from martinibaby1 - Michael and Sara in the infirmary.

~*~

She used to be a bad girl. Some days, she suspects she still is. Other days, she knows it for sure.

Today is one of those days. 

In this job, she’s been played by the best, brushing them off without breaking a sweat.

Michael Scofield makes her sweat.

Michael Scofield makes her want to do things that belong in a bed with twisted sheets, not in a sterile infirmary. 

He makes her want to be a very bad girl.

He’s smiling at her now. “And how is Doctor Tancredi today?”

She wonders what he’d do if she actually told him.

~*~


End file.
